Volvo FE
| stroke = | displacement = 7.14 Litre | length = | diameter = | width = | height = | weight = | block = cast iron | head = 1x single cast iron | valvetrain = OHV | supercharger = | turbocharger = Intercooled | fuelsystem = Common Rail Diesel | fueltype = Diesel fuel | oilsystem = | coolingsystem = Liquid cooled | power = - - | specpower = | torque = - - | compression = 18:1 | fuelcon = | specfuelcon = | oilcon = }} The Volvo FE is a medium duty truck produced by Volvo Trucks Corporation. The FE is available in various rigid versions and a tractor version spanning three weight classes. First introduced in 2006 the Volvo FE shares same engine and gearboxes with Volvo FL and it includes a engine version. The FE cabins are cabover design and available as day cab, comfort cab and a sleeper cab. All the cabs are tested and approved according to the Swedish crash test and the Volvo's toughest barrier and head impact tests. Design and Technology Engine The all new diesel engine built by Deutz and features a common rail fuel injection concept. The engines are available in Euro 3 and Euro 4 requirements where latter is achieved by SCR for exhaust gases treatment. The common rail is a fuel injection technology which uses "common rail" as a reservoir to supply fuel injector with fuel operating at injection pressure up 1600 bar. The system is popular on diesel engines up to 8 litres capacity as used by e.g. MAN, DAF, Iveco and Merceds Benz. Engine design follows the rest of the Volvo engines where timing gears are located at the rear, which allows for better air flow around engine area. The engine also comes with integrated engine brake available in two versions, either stand alone butterfly type exhaust brake or with integrated compression brake JAK from Jacobs Vehicle System http://www.jakebrake.com the so called "bleeder" brake which is a simplified version of traditional Jake compression brake. The total braking output is @2800 rpm for exhaust unit and up to @2800 rpm for the compression brake. Transmission The vehicle is available with both manual and automatic transmissions. The manual gearboxes are made by ZFhttp://www.zf.com of Ecomid range and automatic transmissions by Allisonhttp://www.allisontransmission.com/ There are two manual gearboxes with cable linkage system and servo assist to reduce gear changing effort. The 6 speed overdrive has a direct shift patern and is available with and engines. The 9 speed overdrive range change with so called double H pattern is available for tractor units and higher GCM vehicles. The automatics are available in two models as 6-speed top two overdrive electronically controlled Allison MD3060 and AL306 and both have a hydraulic retarder as an option with maximum brake torque of . Brakes and Air system The brake system for FE is similar to the rest of the FM/FH family of trucks with EBS however a new integrated air dryer system called APM or Air Production Management was introduced. APM combines the functions of air dryer, regulator, four-way protection valve, pressure limiting and safety valves, pressure sensors and blocking valve into one unit and is electronically controlled. The main advantages of the system are in reduced numbers of separate components which also reduces risk of air leakage and electrical connectors failures. Chassis The FE line is available in two frame heights for general transport distribution duty or one light construction transport duty. The suspension is available either on full air or combination of front parabolic leaf spring and rear air bags or rear S parabolic springs. Wide selection of rear axle ratios in both single and hub reduction are on offer with differential locks as standard in 4x2,6x2 and 6x4 configuration. File:Inside_Volvo_FE.JPG File:Volvo FE close up.jpg File:Volvo FE.jpg Production The Volvo Trucks Corp. has introduced a hybrid Volvo FE. This truck can drive 1,5 km on its electric engine.Volvo publication on Volvo FE hybrid The truck has received a Dutch certificate for Quiet Truck, when used in town areas.Register Quiet Truck External links and references *Volvo FE *FE Hybrid FE Category:Trucks built in Sweden